Haltet die Welt an
by Sanny12
Summary: AU Songfic GWHP Zwei Monate nach dem Endkampf, Ginnys Gedanken nach Harrys Tod.


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles JK Rowlings, bis auf der Songtext, der gehört Glashaus.

--------------------------------------- Haltet die Welt an 

Ginny blickte sich um, es war zwei Monate her, dass sie das letzte mal hier gewesen war, zwei Monate, die schlimmsten ihres ganzen Lebens. Um sie herum feierten die Menschen, waren froh, dass alles vorbei war, waren froh, dass die Welt wieder normal war.

Colin hatte gesagt, sie solle froh sein, sie solle mit feiern, sich freuen, dass es ihr gut ging, dass sie überlebt hatte, im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen, so vielen.

Sie blickte sich auf den leeren Straßen des Dorfes um. Hogsmeade war kaum noch zu erkennen, überall standen Ruinen zerstörter Häuser.

Scrimegoer, hatte gesagt, dass man das Dorf wieder aufbauen würde und Ginny wusste, das diese Aufbauarbeiten zum Teil schon begonnen hatten, doch hierhin, waren sie noch nicht gelangt.

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass alles wieder aufgebaut wurde, alle wollten so tun als wäre es nie geschehen, die letzten vier Jahre, in denen Krieg geherrscht hatte. Alle wollten so tun, als sei alles normal, doch das war es nicht, nichts war normal.

Manche hatten gesagt, dass es so hatte kommen müssen, dass es vorhersehbar gewesen war, dass der große Held sich am Ende opfern würde. Ginny konnte darüber nur lachen, er hatte in sich selbst nie einen Helden gesehen, er hatte immer gewollt, dass die Menschen in ihm etwas anderes sahen, als den Jungen der lebt. Jetzt sahen die Menschen immer noch einen Helden in ihm, einen tragischen Helden zweifellos, der sich geopfert hatte, weil es der Sinn seines Lebens gewesen war.

_Seitdem du weg bist ist so manches okay_

_Dafür dass es korrekt ist, tut es aber ganz schön weh_

_Ich bin wirklich gesegnet_

_Hatte Glück und vieles ist super wie es ist,_

_bis auf die Lücke die nicht schließt_

_es ist ein_

_defekter Kreis von 280 Grad_

_der rettende Beweis den ich leider grad nicht hab_

_es ist der Sinn des Lebens, den keiner mir verrät_

_man muss wirklich kein Genie sein um zu merken, dass was fehlt_

Ginny konnte sich noch ziemlich genau an den Tag erinnern, der jetzt als Feiertag galt, als Feiertag, wie konnte man einen solchen Tag zu einem Feiertag machen, ein Tag, der Hunderte Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte, sollte nicht gefeiert werden.

An diesem Tag, war für Ginny die Welt zusammengebrochen, sie war nicht mehr komplett, es fehlte etwas.

Doch außer ihr schien keiner dies war zu nehmen. Alle machten einfach weiter. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang, niemand schien zu merken, dass alles zusammengebrochen war.

Niemand scherte sich darum und die Welt drehte sich einfach weiter, wie sie es immer getan hatte.

_Bei Gott es fehlt ein Stück_

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Es fehlt ein Stück; sie soll stehn_

_Und die Welt dreht sich weiter _

_Und dass sie sich weiter dreht_

_Ist für mich nicht zu begreifen_

Merkt sie nicht das einer fehlt 

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Es fehlt ein Stück_

_Haltet die Welt an; sie soll stehn_

Es gab nicht viele, die sich wie Ginny an ihn erinnerten. Natürlich, alle erinnerten sich an ihn, den großen Helden, den Retter der Welt. Aber Ginny dachte nicht von ihm als Held, darüber war sie längst hinausgewesen. Nein, sie hatte den Menschen geliebt, der er gewesen war. Ihr Harry, mit all seinen Idealen, seinem großartigen Charakter und jede einzelne seiner Macken.

Sie hatte seine verstrubbelten Haare geliebt und seine grünen Augen, die Augen waren an seinem Aussehen das beste gewesen, dieses intensive Grün, aus dem immer so viel Wärme gestrahlt hatte, dass Ginny manchmal gedacht hatte, sie müsse schmelzen bei diesem Blick. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich die seinen vor und Wärme durchströmte sie. Doch sobald sie die Augen wieder öffnete verschwand die Wärme und es blieb nur eisige Kälte, die Ginnys Herz zu ersticken drohte, doch ihr Herz spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr, nicht seit Harrys Tod, denn seitdem war es leer, vollkommen leer.

Ron versuchte immer sie aufzumuntern und Ginny fand ein wenig Bewunderung für ihren Bruder. Harry war sein bester Freund gewesen, seit sie sich im Hogwartsexpress getroffen hatten und trotzdem fand er die stärke seine kleine Schwester zu trösten, während er gleichzeitig um das Leben seiner Frau bangte, die seit dem Finalen Kampf im Koma lag. Ginny fragte sich manchmal, was passieren würde, wenn Hermine aufwachte, sie wusste nicht, dass der Krieg vorbei war, sie wusste nicht von Harrys Tod. Ron versuchte trotz all seiner Sorgen Ginny aufzumuntern und Ginny versuchte zurück ins Leben zu kommen, den Schmerz zurück zu drängen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

_Es ist nicht zu beschreiben wie kalt und leer es ist_

_ich versuche nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich vermiss_

_meine Freunde tun ihr bestes aber das beste_

_ist nicht gut genug_

_für das was du mir warst hat diese Welt kein Substitut_

_dies ist ein Akt der Verzweiflung ein Stummer Schrei_

_eines Menschen voller Leid und seiner Wunde die nicht heilt_

_es ist ein _

_letzter Kampf gegen das woran es liegt_

_wie ein Vogel mit nur einem Flügel der bestimmt nicht fliegt_

Ginny hatte immer gewusst, dass es eines Tages Enden musste, aber die drei Jahre nachdem Hogwarts geschlossen worden war, und sie, Harry, Ron und Hermine mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen verbracht hatten, hatte sie immer darauf gesetzt, dass Harry Voldemort besiegen würde und das hatte Harry getan, doch auch er selbst hatte dabei sein Leben gelassen und für Ginny war die Welt stehen geblieben.

Bei Gott es fehlt ein Stück 

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Es fehlt ein Stück; sie soll stehn_

_Und die Welt dreht sich weiter _

_Und dass sie sich weiter dreht_

_Ist für mich nicht zu begreifen_

Merkt sie nicht das einer fehlt 

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Es fehlt ein Stück_

_Haltet die Welt an; sie soll stehn_

Das alles war so verdammt unfair, Ginny hatte sich durch nichts von Harry trennen lassen, obwohl er das gewollt hatte, weil es für sie zu gefährlich gewesen war. An sich selbst hatte er nie einen zweiten Gedanken verschwendet, wenn es gefährlich geworden war, war er immer bereit gewesen, zu sterben um Ginny, Ron und Hermine zu schützen.

Ginny kam sich vor wie in einem billigen Drama, war es nicht immer so? Der Mann starb einen heldenhaften Tod und die Frau blieb zurück und trauerte. Warum entsprach gerade ihr Leben diesem Klischee? Sie hatte geschworen ihn zu begleiten, egal wohin, weil sie zusammengehörten, nur zusammen waren sie ganz, doch jetzt war er fort, einfach von ihr weggerissen, der Verlust ihres Armes hätte nicht mehr schmerzen zu könne, als das Wissen, Harry für immer verloren zu haben.

Es gab ein Sprichwort, das sagte, _alles was dich nicht umbringt macht dich stark_. Colin sagte immer, sie solle weiter machen, zu trauern würde Harry nicht zurückbringen, aber Colin hatte leicht reden, alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten lebten ja noch. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht nachvollziehen und er wusste nicht wie es war in Stücke gerissen zu werden und als nutzloses Bruchstück zurück zu bleiben.

_Es ist leicht zu erkennen und schwer zu ertragen_

_Wie konnte man uns trennen?_

_Mein Herz trägt deinen Namen_

_Es ist die alte Geschichte, jemand stirbt_

_Es fehlt ein Stück vom Puzzle, das so niemals fertig wird_

Man sagt mir, halb so schlimm es geht weiter wie du siehst 

_Um zu sehn, dass das nicht stimmt, braucht es keinen Detektiv_

_Ich kann meinen Zweck nicht erfüllen_

_Wie eine Kerze ohne Docht_

_Dieses Schiff geht langsam unter merkt ihr nicht es hat ein Loch_

Ginny wusste, dass ihre Wunden nicht heilen würden, niemals. Aber die Welt würde sich weiter drehen, wie sie es immer getan hatte und auch weiter tun würde.

_Bei Gott es fehlt ein Stück_

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Es fehlt ein Stück; sie soll stehn_

_Und die Welt dreht sich weiter _

_Und dass sie sich weiter dreht_

_Ist für mich nicht zu begreifen_

Merkt sie nicht das einer fehlt 

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Es fehlt ein Stück_

_Haltet die Welt an; sie soll stehn_

---------------------------------------

AN: Ich weiß, das hier ist keine besonders neue Idee und es gibt etliche FFs dieser Art, aber das ganze wollte aus meinem Kopf raus und hier ist es jetzt, vielleicht krieg ich ja ein paar kleine Reviews?

Bye

Sanny


End file.
